


Tea Time for the Injured

by Sterling_Canary



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidents, Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pushing My Rarepair Agenda, Route-Ambiguous, Writer's Month 2020, injuries, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: Ferdinand has fractured his arm, and Felix has sprained his ankle. While waiting for treatment, they decide to get tea to take their mind off of their injuries.(Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 7: Hurt/Comfort)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859518
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Tea Time for the Injured

Ferdinand von Aegir was sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary, his arm in a sling. An accident during riding practice had fractured it, and now he was out of commission for a few weeks while it healed. He was waiting for Manuela to administer the first treatment on his arm when the infirmary door opened, and Felix limped in, supported by Sylvain.

“I  _ told  _ you, it’s not that bad,” Felix grumbled.

“Felix, if it wasn’t serious, I wouldn’t need to help you to the infirmary,” Sylvain sighed, leading him to the unoccupied bed.

“I didn’t even  _ ask  _ you to take me to the infirmary.”

“You can’t put weight on your right ankle. You’d have to go sooner or later.” Felix begrudgingly sat down on the bed, and Sylvain turned to Ferdinand. “Ferdinand, make sure he doesn’t try and leave.”

“I shall try,” Ferdinand said, shifting to face his new companion. Sylvain left the room, leaving the two alone in silence. After a while, Ferdinand spoke up. “You injured your ankle?”

“Yes,” Felix frowned.

“I suggest you elevate your ankle onto the bed. It will help the healing process.” Felix did as Ferdinand said, leaving his good leg hanging off the bed. “How did you injure it?”

“I landed wrong during a fight.”

“I see. Manuela will be back soon, so she can wrap it up for you.”

“Good. I need to get back out there as soon as possible.”

“You  _ will  _ need to take time off so your ankle can heal properly. If you don’t, you risk doing further damage. Magic is not everything.  _ I _ will have to sit out for six weeks so my arm can heal correctly.”

“How’d you break it?”

“I fractured it in a riding accident. Mistakes happen, but I was careless. I am grateful my injury is no worse than a fracture.” Having reached the end of the conversation thread, the two fell silent again.

Ferdinand did not know Felix very well. He saw him at the training grounds often, and he’s watched him compete in a few tournaments, but that was the extent of their interactions. They weren’t in the same house, so it made sense that they didn’t talk at all, but Ferdinand wanted to get a good conversation going to perhaps take Felix’s mind off of his injury.

“Is there anything to drink in here?” Felix asked. “I came straight here, so I didn’t have the chance to grab anything after sparring.”

“I do not believe so...but I could perhaps get us some tea?” Ferdinand suggested.

“Tea sounds good.”

“Is there any specific kind you like?”

“Any kind is fine.”

“Are you sure? It would not do for me to get a kind you do not like.”

“Almyran Pine Needles is my favorite, but it doesn’t matter what kind you get.”

“Ah, that is a favorite of mine as well! I shall be right back with Almyran Pine Needles as soon as I can.” Ignoring Manuela’s orders, Ferdinand got up and left the infirmary. He knew he could not carry a full pot of tea  _ and _ tea cups with his injured arm, but he did have a friend who could help with that issue.

* * *

“Hello Lorenz!” Ferdinand greeted once he got into the courtyard. He figured Lorenz would be here having tea, and he was correct in his assumptions. “Would you mind doing me a quick favor?”

“Not at all,” Lorenz said. “Anything to get away from Sylvain.”

“Hey!” Sylvain frowned. “You’re the one who invited me here.”

“I know, but that was merely courtesy. It would be unbecoming of me to not invite you out after you faced that  _ scathing  _ rejection--”

“Which also happened to you.”

“ _ \--but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.  _ What do you need, Ferdinand?”

“Would you mind brewing a pot of Almyran Pine Needles and bringing it up to the infirmary?” Ferdinand asked.

“Of course. Any specific teapot you would like?”

“Whatever you think would work best.”

“I shall be there in a flash.” Lorenz got up and left the table, leaving Sylvain alone. As soon as he was out of sight, Sylvain picked up Lorenz’s still-full tea cup and chucked the contents into the greenery surrounding them.

When Ferdinand raised an eyebrow at him, he simply responded with a shrug and a “He deserved it.” Ferdinand decided it was best to just head back to the infirmary.

* * *

“Where’s the tea?” Felix asked when Ferdinand entered the infirmary. He had both legs up on the bed and was leaning against the headboard.

“It is coming. I could not exactly carry it up here myself, could I?” Ferdinand laughed.

“No, I guess not.”

Ferdinand took a seat on the other bed. “Did Manuela come by while I was out?”

“No.” Felix gestured to his still-unwrapped ankle, which was starting to swell.

“Ah. That looks quite painful.” Felix narrowed his eyes at Ferdinand. “I mean, it is obviously painful, since you cannot put any weight on it. At least you shall soon have some tea to take your mind off it.”

“At least.”

As if summoned by Ferdinand’s words, Lorenz entered the room holding a silver tray, a teapot and two cups resting on it. “Where shall I set this?” he asked.

“Just place it on the floor between the beds,” Felix directed, and Lorenz did as he asked.

“Thank you, Lorenz,” Ferdinand smiled.

“It is no problem. If you need anything else, I will be happy to help,” Lorenz said before exiting the room.

Felix poured the tea into the two cups, and handed Ferdinand one. It smelled absolutely lovely, filling the room with the scent of fragrant pine trees. It was almost enough to make Ferdinand forget they were in the infirmary.

“The tea certainly smells lovely, does it not?” Ferdinand asked, taking a sip from the cup.

“It does.” Felix drank from his own cup. “I appreciate you getting this for me.”

“Oh, it was no problem. It is not hard to convince Lorenz to brew a pot of tea.”

“I’d imagine.”

“You do not drink tea very often, do you, Felix? I have never seen you down in the courtyard.”

“You’re right; I don’t. But this is better than just sitting around on the bed focusing on my hurt ankle.”

“It is. Sometimes taking a break is the best thing for your health.”

“Perhaps.”

The two of them chatted away as they waited for Manuela to come in and treat their wounds. 

Even though he fractured his arm, Ferdinand did not feel it was a bad day. He got to drink tea with a new friend, and when good tea is involved, the day is never wasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I was super worried about. It took me a while to come up with something for this one, but overall, I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. Criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
